1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver and a processing program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of electronic equipment such as a mobile terminal apparatus is equipped with a log-in function. The log-in function verifies passwords by comparing a password that has been registered in advance by a user of the electronic equipment with a password that is inputted by the user when he uses the electronic equipment, and when both passwords match, the operational mode is set from the operational mode that allows no one to use the electronic equipment to an operational mode that allows only this user to use it. Some electronic equipment uses biological information such as fingerprints of a user in place of a password.
Use of the log-in function enables prohibiting a person other than the user from using electronic equipment. In addition, a single unit of electronic equipment can be shared for use by a plurality of users by providing a plurality of operational modes for each of a plurality of users, verifying the passwords or the biological information, and subsequently setting an operational mode to the operational mode of the user having the matched password or biological information among the operational modes set for the individual users.
In addition, such electronic equipment also has a function that enables setting the operational mode to one of a plurality of operational modes in accordance with a usage of the user. Use of this function enables separating the data to be used for each usage, and limiting the function that can be used in accordance with a usage. For example, using operational modes for business, for home, and for going out separately enables separating the data for address book function and schedule function for business and for others, and enables limiting a television viewing function in the business operational mode.
As a conventional prior art in a multifunctional telephone that is used by a plurality of users, an art has been proposed of identifying individuals with fingerprints and other information for individual persons, and reads out the data for the identified person from the data that has been registered for individual persons (the telephone number of the counterpart, etc.) and performs automatic dialing. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 05-103068.).
In the meantime, some of the recent mobile terminals also serve as a broadcast receiver having a television function and a radio function. The television function and the radio function receive a television broadcast and a radio broadcast, and output a broadcast content of a broadcast to a screen and a speaker. Then, the screen and the speaker replay the broadcast content that has been outputted.
Furthermore, some mobile terminals include a reservation function. In the reservation function, as the reservation information, information such as a broadcast time, a broadcast channel, a program name, or a product name in a commercial message of the broadcast content that the user wants to watch is stored in advance, and based on the reservation information, a broadcast is received. Then, the broadcast content of the broadcast is outputted to and replayed with the screen and the speaker, or is outputted to and recorded in the recording apparatus.
However, the following problems arise when using the reservation function in a broadcast receiver equipped with the functions as described above, specifically, in a broadcast receiver equipped with the reservation function in which the operational mode can be set to one of a plurality of operational modes.
The operational mode that is set when receiving a broadcast based on the stored reservation information is not always the same as the operational mode that is set when storing the reservation information. Therefore, a problem may arise when the broadcast content of the broadcast that has been received is outputted to and replayed with the screen and the speaker.
For example, in the case where the operational mode is set to the operational mode for User A when the reservation information is stored and the operational mode is set to the operational mode for User B when the broadcast is received based on the reservation information, the User B can unintentionally watch the broadcast content that the user A wants to watch, while the User A fails to watch or listen to the broadcast content he wants to watch. In addition, in the case where the operational mode is set to the operational mode for home when the reservation information is stored, and the operational mode is set to the operational mode for business when a broadcast is received based on the reservation information, it is not preferable that the broadcast content of the received broadcast be outputted to and replayed with the screen and the speaker.